


Четыре

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Четыре

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После выпуска третьегодок из школы у Вакамацу на руках остается форменная капитанская майка с номером 4 и баскетбольная команда в укороченном составе. Он не уверен, что знает, что ему следует делать — не только с майкой, но и с командой тоже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вакамацу/Имаёши

После выпуска третьегодок из школы у Вакамацу на руках остается форменная капитанская майка с номером 4 и баскетбольная команда в укороченном составе. Он не уверен, что знает, что ему следует делать — не только с майкой, но и с командой тоже. Им не хватает разыгрывающего защитника и легкого форварда: самому Вакамацу, как оказалось, ощутимо не хватает молчаливого, как скала, Сусы и хитрой ухмылки Имаёши, с которой никогда не знаешь — то ли он просто в благостном настроении, то ли собирается заставить их бежать пятнадцать километров по пересеченной местности.

Испытания для новичков, игроков резерва и второго и третьего составов начинаются с понедельника. Задумчиво грызя кончик карандаша, Вакамацу пялится в свой блокнот, исписанный именами, позициями, плюсами и минусами. Раньше он даже не подозревал, что настолько хорошо успел изучить команду, а ведь в Тоуо она была весьма многочисленной. Если не найдется никого, кто мог бы играть в основе наравне с остальными, ему останется только надеяться на то, что усердные тренировки все же принесут свои плоды, ну и на многообещающих новичков, конечно, тоже. Академия Тоуо — уже совсем не та школа, которой была когда-то. Теперь их команда — одна из лучших в Токио, и многие захотят играть бок о бок с тем самым Аомине Дайки, о котором все говорят.

От одной мысли об Аомине Вакамацу невольно сжимает кулаки. Придурки, которые придут в команду ради того, чтобы играть вместе с ним, еще не знают, на что подписываются.

С другой стороны, Аомине теперь хотя бы приходит на тренировки. Прилежно отрабатывает упражнения с мячом, бегает вокруг спортзала вместе с остальными, понтуется со скуки, забивая со всех возможных точек и позиций. По-хорошему, думает Вакамацу, ему, наверное, стоило бы поблагодарить тех парней из Сейрин, но с благодарностью так и не складывается. Потому что, несмотря ни на что, Аомине не меняется, он все такой же раздражающий мудак, и Вакамацу то и дело ловит себя на предательской мысли о том, что ему все-таки больше нравилось, когда этот козел на тренировки не приходил.

После нескольких этапов испытаний они все-таки отбирают двух игроков в основу. Им еще предстоит сыграться и сделать из этих ребят настоящих монстров, под стать остальной команде. Вакамацу краем глаза следит за игрой и новичками: новый разыгрывающий не так быстр, как Имаёши, и броски у него не такие точные, а новый легкий форвард чувствует себя немного неуверенно на своем месте. Вакамацу легко качает головой: ему стоит прекратить сравнивать.

Он орет на них, чтобы держали быстрый темп игры, чтобы плотнее защищались, орет так, как привык. Это то, что ему знакомо. Он думает о том, что и близко не такой, как Имаёши, и что стратегия и тактика — совсем не сильная его сторона, и что понятия не имеет, почему Имаёши выбрал новым капитаном именно его.

Голос Имаёши в трубке — как ядовитая сладкая вата. Он учится в Токио, но позвонить почему-то куда проще, чем встретиться лично.  
— Если ты позвонил, чтобы жаловаться на Аомине, то я кладу трубку, — предупреждает он. Вакамацу слабо улыбается. Правда в том, что он совсем не знает, зачем позвонил.  
— Сегодня я отдал майку с седьмым номером новому легкому форварду, — говорит он. — Неплохой парень. Если будет тренироваться, из него будет толк.  
— Говоришь, как настоящий капитан, — издает смешок Имаёши. — Я сейчас расплачусь.  
— Заткнись, — бурчит Вакамацу, с удивлением понимая, что вот теперь-то он может это сказать. Имаёши все еще старше, но он больше не его семпай и не его капитан. В других обстоятельствах сказать Имаёши заткнуться могло бы быть опасно для жизни, но, наверное, Вакамацу расслабился достаточно, чтобы на это забить.  
Когда пауза затягивается, потому что у Вакамацу множество вопросов, но он не знает, какие из них выбрать, потому что он не думает, что может говорить о том, как они нашли Имаёши замену, Имаёши верно толкует молчание по ту сторону телефона.  
— Хочешь что-то спросить, Вакамацу? — вкрадчиво интересуется он.  
Давай, думает Вакамацу. Сейчас или никогда.  
— Я никогда не спрашивал тебя об этом, — начинает он. — Но теперь спрошу. Почему ты выбрал капитаном именно меня? — И тут же сам вдруг отвечает на свой же вопрос: — Хотя, наверное, выбора-то особого и не было: Сакурай постоянно извиняется, а Аомине просто придурок.  
— Дебил, — Имаёши почти шипит, и Вакамацу пробирает дрожь. Всего одно слово, но в нем столько всего, и в первую очередь — угроза. — Если бы я все еще был твоим капитаном, — медленно и тягуче произносит Имаёши, — то сейчас заставил бы тебя бежать двадцать кругов вокруг зала за тупость, а если бы это не помогло, то накинул бы еще бесконечное количество отжиманий до тех пор, пока ты не свалился бы на пол и не мог пошевелиться.  
— Как мне повезло, — осмелев, хмыкает Вакамацу, но больше ничего не говорит. «Как мне повезло, что ты больше не мой капитан», — хотел бы сказать он, но так уж вышло, что это неправда. Судя по смягчившемуся тону, Имаёши прекрасно понимает, что он имеет в виду.  
— Я скажу один раз и повторять больше не буду, — мягко сообщает он. — Я выбрал тебя капитаном, потому что верю, что ты справишься, и тренер был со мной согласен. Ты знаешь меня, Вакамацу, я не признаю то, что неэффективно. Будь добр, сложи два и два самостоятельно.  
— Четыре, — тихо отвечает Вакамацу. — Два и два. И номер на твоей майке.  
— Теперь это номер на твоей майке, — напоминает Имаёши, и Вакамацу фыркает. — Всё, не доставай меня, — резко меняет тему Имаёши. — Лучше пойди потренируйся.  
— Да, семпай, — приторно соглашается Вакамацу и отключается, прежде чем разговор станет действительно неловким. А потренироваться — хорошая идея: пожалуй, ему не помешает. Отработка дальних бросков — то, что надо.

Когда он тянется за очередным мячом, телефон вибрирует в кармане шорт. Смс-ка от Имаёши.

_«С тебя — двадцать кругов по залу»._

Вакамацу ухмыляется. Телефон тут же вибрирует снова.

_«Прекрати улыбаться и беги. Я проверю»._

Почему-то Вакамацу в этом ни капельки не сомневается.


	2. Расстояние

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вакамацу странно спокоен. Аомине ожидал, что тот начнет орать, кинется с кулаками, в общем, будет вести себя, как обычно, но тот только щурит на него глаза и подходит ближе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Аомине/Вакамацу  
> мат, ООС, обоснуя нет.

— Ты понимаешь, что сделал не так? — Вакамацу складывает руки на груди и смотрит так, словно действительно ожидает ответа.  
— Иди на хуй, — советует ему Аомине, глядя исподлобья. И тут же добавляет издевательски: — Капитан.  
— Неправильный ответ. Подумай еще раз.

Вакамацу странно спокоен. Аомине ожидал, что тот начнет орать, кинется с кулаками, в общем, будет вести себя, как обычно, но тот только щурит на него глаза и подходит ближе. В пустой раздевалке вдруг становится как-то мало воздуха, мало места для маневра, и Аомине чувствует себя слишком большим. 

Может, думает он, умение пугающе молчать и сверлить обманчиво мягким взглядом в команде Тоуо передается по наследству. Вакамацу сейчас — совсем как Имаёши, только не кривит губы в насмешливой ухмылке, не поправляет очки на носу, не смотрит из-под длинной чёлки. Может, Аомине так его достал, что сил на агрессию больше не осталось. Аомине знает, что мог бы.

— Я уже сказал тебе, — говорит он. — Можешь идти на хуй. Спроси у тренера, какое у нас было соглашение, когда меня брали в команду.  
— А я уже сказал тебе: я не Имаёши и мне плевать на все ваши соглашения, — сжимает кулаки Вакамацу. Ненадолго все-таки хватило его спокойствия. Аомине может собой гордиться. — В этой команде достаточно хороших игроков, которые на самом деле хотят работать над собой. Тебе напомнить, почему ты сидел на скамейке после матча с Кайджо?

Аомине прекрасно помнит, почему. Помнит, как злость рвалась через край, как он был почти готов наброситься на тренера, помнит горячие пальцы Вакамацу на своей шее, которые будто заземляли, когда он вышел из-под контроля. Помнит, как хватка Сусы оставила синяки на предплечьях. И знает, что тогда и Сацуки, и тренер были правы. Не то чтобы он готов признать это вслух, конечно.

— Заткнись, Вакамацу, иначе я тебя ударю, — ворчит он, хоть и беззлобно. Не извиняться же, верно? К его удивлению, Вакамацу весело хмыкает:  
— А раньше ты бы не стал предупреждать.  
— Раньше ты бы уже орал так, что на улице было бы слышно, — парирует Аомине. Вакамацу устало выдыхает и потирает шею: теперь он гораздо больше похож на самого себя. Маска трескается; номер 4 больше не давит на плечи.   
— Если я буду орать каждый раз, когда ты лажаешь, Аомине, то поседею к середине третьего курса и, вполне вероятно, схлопочу сердечный приступ к его окончанию.  
Аомине фыркает:  
— Смотрю, кто-то наконец-то повзрослел.  
— Смотрю, кто-то сейчас огребёт, — угрожающе произносит Вакамацу и делает еще один шаг вперед. Теперь расстояние между ними — буквально в пару сантиметров, настолько близко, что Аомине чувствует, что Вакамацу всё еще разгорячен после тренировки. А может, и вовсе не в тренировке дело. Аомине окидывает его понимающим взглядом, словно знает, к чему всё идет, но Вакамацу замирает на месте и больше не двигается. Аомине не придумывает ничего лучше очередной дурацкой баскетбольной метафоры.   
— Осторожно, капитан, ты уже в трёхсекундной зоне, — скалится он, — решай быстрее, собираешься ли забивать.  
— Поговори мне тут, — почти рычит Вакамацу и принимает решение. 

Губы у Аомине сухие и горячие: и расстояния больше нет.


	3. Целая тысяча иголок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мидорима всегда смотрит на Акаши.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тейко; односторонний Мидорима/Акаши.

Мидорима смотрит на Акаши — всегда, всегда; через плечо, скосив взгляд, поправив очки, сделав вид, что смотрит вовсе не на него, в глаза — честно и не притворяясь: да, я смотрю. Акаши притягивает к себе, и не смотреть на него невозможно, не идти за ним невозможно, и Мидорима понимает, что хоть они всегда плечом к плечу, на самом деле он всегда на шаг позади.

Акаши улыбается, когда играет в баскетбол, когда играет в сёги; эта улыбка настоящая, в отличие от той, вежливой, которая могла бы кого угодно обмануть. Его настоящей улыбке не так уж страшно проиграть, у этой улыбки еще больше хочется выиграть.

Акаши улыбается почти незаметно каждый раз, когда Кисе удается стащить у Мурасакибары пару конфет, но не удается уйти невредимым, когда пальцы Куроко больно врезаются Аомине под рёбра, а тот только смеётся еще громче, ну и разве что морщится совсем немного. 

Это потом уже улыбок между ними не остаётся, есть только пот и равнодушие, и злость, и ощущение того, как ткань чужой футболки сминается в кулаке. Они дерутся и ругаются всё чаще, всё серьёзней, больше нет совместных походов за мороженым или игр по выходным. Мидорима их, конечно, терпеть не мог, эти походы, их шум и суету, но без них почему-то всё не то.

Мидорима остается в зале до позднего вечера, бросает, бросает, бросает, пока мяч в руках не становится слишком тяжелым. От баскетбола больше никакой радости, но он до сих пор отлично помогает отсекать всё лишнее. Не думать о том, о чем не хочется думать. 

Акаши тихонько откашливается, и кто знает, как долго он наблюдал. Подходит ближе, и Мидориме на секунду кажется, что вот еще немного, и у него подкосятся колени. Он уже видел, как Акаши проделывал это с Мурасакибарой, но то было на площадке, в игре, и сейчас он не стал бы. Не стал бы. Акаши усмехается: от этой усмешки не хочется ничего, ни-че-го, совсем не так, как раньше. Только стереть её, не видеть. Не видеть. Мидорима снимает очки, притворяясь, что ему нужно протереть стекла, и перед глазами всё привычно плывет. Да, вот так, так правильно, так Мидорима еще может дышать и твердо стоять на земле.

— Ты сегодня сам на себя не похож, Шинтаро, — сдержанно замечает Акаши.  
Ты не похож сам на себя уже давно, хочет сказать ему Мидорима, но вместо этого просто сглатывает эти слова, как тысячу иголок.  
— Завтра буду в порядке, — отвечает он, снова надевая очки. Лицо Акаши приходит в фокус, но всё еще принадлежит кому-то другому. Не то чтобы Мидорима надеялся, что будет иначе.  
— Не задерживайся, уже поздно. — Голос мягкий, но в нём — приказ. Мидорима молча кивает, а потом смотрит Акаши вслед. Думает о том, что целая тысяча иголок — отличное орудие пытки, чтобы развязать язык, потому что желание окликнуть Акаши становится почти непреодолимым.

Спасает только то, что на самом деле Мидорима — тот еще трус.  
Он ни разу, ни разу не осмеливается задать Акаши вопрос, ответ на который, разумеется, уже знает, не может не знать.

«Кто ты».


	4. Зеркало

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Это Кагами Тайга, — сообщил Акаши невозмутимо. — Вы будете работать вместе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кагами/Маюзуми.  
> АУ, ООС, Ракузан!Кагами.

Обычно Акаши появлялся на крыше школы исключительно с целью испортить Чихиро настроение. Это Чихиро определил для себя уже давно — эмпирическим путем.

Сегодня Акаши пришел не один. Ущерб можно было свободно умножать на два. 

— Это Кагами Тайга, — сообщил он невозмутимо, одними глазами указывая на рыжего громилу, который стоял на шаг позади и выглядел примерно таким же счастливым, как и сам Чихиро. — Вы будете работать вместе.

"А если нет, ваша жизнь превратится в ад" осталось невысказанным, но некоторые вещи необязательно произносить вслух. 

Акаши снисходительно махнул рукой на прощание. Теперь Чихиро остался с Кагами наедине. Тот был выше ростом, и хоть у Чихиро никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы смотреть на других снизу вверх, это почему-то немного раздражало. Кагами был чем-то похож на Хаяму и самую малость — на Акаши. Чихиро тут же решил, что ему не очень по душе такое сочетание. Он поймал напряженный взгляд Кагами, по спине мелко побежали мурашки. Это ещё откуда взялось? 

Кагами Тайга рассматривал его, не стесняясь. Оценивал. Чихиро мысленно закатил глаза. Сейчас он скажет что-то вроде: "Мне не нужны напарники" или "Не путайся под ногами", или "Я займу твое место в основе, семпай". Вариантов на самом деле было много. Впрочем, вероятность того, что Кагами склонит голову и выпалит: "Позаботься обо мне, семпай! Давай постараемся!" стремилась к нулю. Уголок рта Чихиро дернулся в подобии улыбки от одной только мысли.

— Мне плевать на все эти ваши заморочки, но Акаши, видимо, считает, что ты хорош, — заговорил Кагами впервые с того самого момента, как они с Акаши поднялись на крышу. Голос у него был глубокий, чуть хрипловатый, и говорил он как-то неловко, будто чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. — Если это действительно так, значит, сработаемся. 

Чихиро удивленно моргнул.

— Увидимся, — скупо бросил Кагами, не дожидаясь реакции. Чихиро смотрел ему в спину и чувствовал, что отчего-то хочется смеяться.

***

Слухи в школе распространялись быстрее огня. На следующий день все уже знали, что новичок, приехавший из Америки, раскатал всех первогодок баскетбольного клуба, прежде чем капитан Акаши в три мяча остановил его победное шествие.

Поговаривали, при этом Акаши улыбался.

Человеческая глупость безгранична, вот что думал Чихиро. В половине случаев улыбка Акаши не предвещала ничего хорошего.

Кагами вписался в их команду ненормальных так, будто это место всегда было его. Если бы Чихиро интересовали подобные вещи, он бы, наверное, позавидовал. Было так просто им понравиться, если задаться этой целью. С Небуей всегда можно было поладить посредством еды; с Лео надо было быть милым и иметь хоть какое-то подобие манер; чтобы завоевать расположение Хаямы, вообще, казалось, многого не требовалось — при всей своей заносчивости он всегда относился дружелюбно даже к незнакомцам. С Акаши было проще всего: его просто надо было слушаться.

— Эй, семпай! 

Чихиро обернулся. Кагами тяжело дышал, и его одежда была пропитана потом. В руках он держал баскетбольный мяч, и Чихиро в который раз поразился, как тот вообще стоит на ногах после тренировок Акаши. По себе знал, что после них хотелось прилечь где-нибудь в душевой под теплыми расслабляющими струями воды. 

— Давай один на один, семпай?

Чихиро приподнял бровь.

— Похоже, Акаши слабовато тебя гоняет, раз у тебя еще остались силы играть. Оценить конкурента можешь потом, иди отдохни.

Мериться силами ему было неинтересно. 

— Я не... — быстро начал Кагами, но потом запнулся. — Я не собирался оценивать. Просто хочу сыграть.

Чихиро любопытно, делал ли Кагами это только потому, что Акаши приказал им работать вместе. 

— Кто тебе сказал, что мне интересно играть с тем, кто едва дышит? Я хочу честную победу.

Он не знал, что заставило его это сказать. В один момент намерение соврать что-нибудь, что угодно, лишь бы Кагами отвязался, превратилось в почти что правду. Если и играть, то с тем, кто может противостоять ему в полную силу. 

Лицо Кагами сначала вытянулось от удивления, а потом расплылось в невыносимо яркой улыбке. 

— Чего ты так радуешься? — недоверчиво спросил Чихиро. — Это не "да."  
— Но ведь и не "нет", — возразил Кагами. — Просто я не был уверен... — он замолк, будто подбирая слова, но потом посмотрел Чихиро прямо в глаза и сказал: — Не был уверен, что тебя вообще интересует победа. Выходит, ошибся.

Вот так взял и выпалил, и делай с этим что хочешь. Чихиро бросил мимолетный взгляд на баскетбольный мяч. Кончики пальцев почти чесались.

— Бесишь, — беззлобно вздохнул Чихиро. — Завтра на большой перемене. Третий спортзал в это время обычно свободен.

***

В баскетболе Кагами — именно тот монстр, каким его все и считали, и баскетбол у него был простой и в чем-то звериный. Чихиро было трудно против него, но эта игра была сродни задачке, которую интересно решить. Кагами давил одним своим присутствием на площадке, но при этом не подавлял, как Акаши. Чихиро не думал, что хотел бы когда-либо еще сыграть один на один с Акаши.

С Кагами хотелось еще.

— Это круто, — задорно оскалился тот, запустил пятерню в волосы, открывая лоб. — То, как вот ты есть, а вот тебя нет. 

Чихиро невесело усмехнулся. Что бы сказал Кагами, если бы знал, что где-то в Токио есть такой же игрок? Куроко Тецуя. Тень, которую ему с себя уже никак не стряхнуть.

Раньше Чихиро не понимал, как можно ненавидеть человека, которого даже не знаешь. Которого никогда не видел. Оказалось — можно. Невидимость, отклонение, все это, конечно, было полезно в игре, но Чихиро ненавидел каждую секунду использования этих приемов. На лицо будто наползала чужая маска, которой он не хотел. Он не хотел быть тенью, не хотел быть вторым Куроко. 

И терпеть не мог, когда Акаши смотрел на него, но видел совсем другого человека. Тогда сразу же хотелось сделать что-то безрассудное — это я, я здесь, на меня ты смотришь! Хороша же тень, думал потом Чихиро. Скорее, зеркало, которое должно услужливо показывать все, что захочет Акаши. Во рту стало горько.

— Маюзуми-семпай? 

Глаза Кагами, немного обеспокоенные, заставили Чихиро вернуться к реальности. Слишком близко. Плохи дела — так задумался, что позволил Кагами подойти гораздо ближе, чем стоило бы. 

— Все в порядке? — спросил тот.

Это был вопрос на миллион. Чихиро молчал, рассматривая лицо Кагами, будто видел его впервые. Высокий лоб и дурацкие брови, и маленький, обычно незаметный, шрам у переносицы. Кагами смотрел в ответ; Чихиро вдруг вспомнил, как в их первую встречу решил, что тот немного похож на Акаши. 

— Кого ты сейчас видишь? — неожиданно зло спросил Чихиро. 

Кагами озадаченно подергал цепочку с кольцом, которая все время болталась у него на шее. Чихиро заметил: он всегда так делал, когда нервничал.

— Вижу Маюзуми-семпая, — медленно ответил Кагами и, помолчав с секунду, неуверенно добавил, — а что, кого-то другого надо?

Вот так — просто и по-звериному.

Свой смех Чихиро услышал будто со стороны.

— Нет, — покачал головой он. Странное дело: дышать почему-то стало гораздо легче. — Нет, не надо.


End file.
